


Sonic the hedgehog x reader oneshots

by PlushVerse



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Shadow - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Tails the Fox, all sonic characters, dr eggman - Freeform, knuckles - Freeform, sonic fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushVerse/pseuds/PlushVerse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Knuckles x shy!reader

You were currently helping Tails build a new machine. You weren't sure what it was just yet, but he had asked for your help as you knew your way around machines just like him. You met him and Sonic when you had stumbled upon their plane, which had fascinated you when you saw it. Sonic and Tails had noticed you and decided to talk to you. You soon became friends with them, and were introduced to Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and a few others. You became close friends with Sonic, Tails and especially Knuckles. Shadow sort of scared you and you didn't really like Rogue that much. You were okay friends with Amy.

You were just leaning against the wall, waiting for Tails to return. He said he had to go get something, but you don't remember what it was. You sighed softly and glanced out the window and noticed strange bots outside. You immediately moved away from the window. You recognized these bots. They belonged to Eggman. You weren't sure why they were here, but if they were here, then Eggman was possibly here with them. You were about to find an exit to hopefully get away, but part of the ceiling suddenly collapsed on top of of you, making you cry out in pain. You managed to look up to see a painfully familiar face. of couse it was Eggman. You were currently trying to get the debris from off of you, hoping that Tails would get back soon...

"Y/n?!" You suddenyly heard Tails call out. thank goodness he was back

"I-In here Tails!" You heard two pairs of footsteps. You glanced over at the door to see Tails and Knuckles.

"I-I figured Sonic would be with you."

"oh! he is, he's just fighting off Eggman. now, let's get that debris off of you." You nodded and the debris was lifted off of you, thanks to Knuckles and a bit of help from Tails.

"th-thanks." You smiled faintly and went to stand up, but cried out in pain as you did so.

"y/n, please don't stand up so suddenly..! Knuckles, help him/her/them please." Knuckles nodded and helped you up and helped you stand.

"th-thanks."

"you're welcome." he replied.

"s-so... wh-what did Eggman want..?" you asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I believe he may be here for my newest invention."

"well what does it do?" Knuckles asked him.

"I can't exactly say for sure yet."

"i-it's fine."

"I'm just glad you're okay." you could hear Knuckles mumble. you hummed in response.

"I should probably check on Sonic." with that, Tails rushed out. Knuckles helped you walk over to a chair and you sat down.

"hey y/n? can I tell ya something?"

"s-sure. wh-what is it?" You asked, tilting your head slightly.

"well, uh... you see... I really like you. like.... more than a friend." You took a few moments to process what he just said. Your crush just confessed to you!

"I-I really like y-you too!" you blurted out. Knuckles seemed to be in shock for a few moments, before he smiled faintly and kissed your forehead.

"I'm glad." he hugged you, holding you close, making you smile a bit.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you, y/n."

"th-thank you Knuckles."

"you're welcome."

In the background, Tails and Sonic were poking their heads into the room from another room, as Eggman had already left. They glanced at each other. They were definitely going to tease Knuckles about this whenever they get the chance.


	2. Rouge x child!reader

You were currently sitting in a room by yourself. It's been like this since you were "born", which was only about 5 years ago. You were always secluded, away from society, as Eggman didn't want the others to take you away. No, he wouldn't let that happen of course. You didn't really like that. You wanted to go outside, like a normal child, but he wouldn't let you. You sighed softly and sit against the wall, your knees close to your chest and your head on your knees. You just sit there with your eyes closed. Suddenly, the door was bust down, making you sit up. There stood someone you've never seen before, but of course you wouldn't have seen her. You weren't even sure what she was.

"Wh-who are you?" You ask.

"I'm going to get you out of here, kid. Come on." She walked over to you and gently picked you up. You weren't sure how you felt about this, but she was going to take you outside! And away from this place! She walked out with you in her arms.

"Hold on." You held onto her and she flew up and away, holding you close. You had your eyes squeezed shut for a few moments, but then hesitantly reopened them. Your eyes lit up at the sights.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, glancing down at you. You smiled and nodded, watching everything go by.

~small timeskip~

You were now on the ground. It was great to finally be free.

"So, what's your name?" She suddenly asked you.

"Um... I don't really have one..."

"Oh..? Well, let's see.." she seemed to think for a few moments.

"How about y/n." You thought about it for a moment... then nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you, y/n. I'm Rouge the bat." You tilt your head slightly.

"I'm going to guess he hasn't really taught you that much..?"

"N-no."

"Odd... I figured you would know everything he does... I figured he would've taught you what he knows..." she crossed her arms.

"Well, I guess I'll have to teach you what I know." Rouge smiled at you, and you smiled back.

"Okay!" She gently picked you up, and carried you off to meet the others, as well as find a place to stay.

~another timeskip, I'm not sorry XD~

It's been about two years since Rogue saves you from Eggman. Rouge had introduced you to the others, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and more. Everyone, except Shadow, was nice to you. Rouge had even taught you everything that she knew! Which was nice. You were currently sitting outside, waiting for Rouge to come back. She went to go do something, but you had no idea what it was. You didn't mind it though, as she had let you roam around, as long as you didn't go too far. You hummed softly as you walked, until you nearly bumped into someone. You froze as you slowly looked up to see a face you haven't seen in nearly two years. Eggman. Of course.

"ah, there you are y/n! I've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm not going back there..!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!" And with that, you turned and ran away. He gave chase of course. You stopped as you were practically cornered.

"Nowhere to run y/n."

"I'm not going back there..! Never..!"

"You better listen to the kid, Eggman. He/she/they will not go back with you, because I won't allow it!" You heard a familiar voice.

"Rouge!" You managed to get past him and ran over to the bat. She held you close and glared at Eggman.

"Leave now, or I will not hesitate to fight you."

"Fine. I leave for now, but I will come back for you, y/n." With that said, he left. Rouge sighed softly and looked at you.

"Are you Alright?"

"I'm okay. Thanks to you!" You smiled.

"Don't worry y/n. I won't let him take you away. I will protect you from now on."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome y/n."


	3. Sonic x sick!reader

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"For the last time, Sonic, I'm fine. It's just a bit of a cold." You shoved your hands into your jacket pockets as you walked home from school. You felt sick, so your teacher had sent you to the nurse, who took your temperature and told you to go home since you had a fever. You were going to walk home by yourself, but when you walked outside, your buddy, Sonic, was waiting for you. You had no idea why, but when you asked him, he simply told you,

"I'm going to walk you home." Which you thought was a little odd, but you didn't mind it that much. That was about 5 minutes ago, and you were now home, sitting on the   
couch in your pajamas.

"I just want to help you, that's all." Well ain't that just sweet.

"Alright, if you want to help, could you go into my room and grab my pillow and blankets?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a few moments." Sonic went up to your room, grabbed your pillow and blankets, then came back and handed them to you and said playfully,

"Here you are m'lady" (I'm keeping this whether you're a girl or not XD I hope you don't mind) you playfully rolled your eyes and took them from him, then said back,

"Why thank you good sir." You place the pillow at the edge of the couch, on the arm, then lie your head on the pillow. You looked up at the blue hedgehog.

"...what?"

"C'mere" You then pulled him down beside you

"Whoa-!" He looked down at you with a bit of shock on his face.

"What was that for?" You shrugged and hugged him. He seemed a bit confused and surprised by the sudden hug, but hugs back.

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know. I love you too." You smiled slightly and kiss his nose.

"Please don't get me sick."

"I won't. And if I do, then I shall take care of you." You closed your eyes, and so did he. The two of you soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Shadow x child!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if he seems a bit ooc. I tried.

You were currently walking around what seemed to be like a beach, but you weren't entirely sure. You couldn't really remember what had happened, as you had randomly woken up in the area you were currently walking around. However, you weren't paying attention to where you were going, and ended up bumping into someone.

"watch where you're going." you heard a male voice say. You looked up to see a black and red hedgehog, which had red eyes and was wearing a pair of white gloves. (sorry I'm awful at explaining things sometimes)

"s-sorry about that.." you awkwardly rubbed your arm.

"hmph, whatever.." he was about to walk away.

"w-wait..!" he sighed in irritation and glanced back at you.

"what do you want?"

"I, um.. do you think I could go with you..?"

"...why? You don't know me and I don't know. Haven't your parents told you not to go with people you don't know?"

"I...don't remember... I don't know my parents.." you pressed your fingertips together nervously.

"hmm.. fine. I'll let you come along."

"r-really?"

"yes, but on one condition."

"okay!"

"don't annoy me, okay?"

"okay, I won't! th-thank you!" he doesn't say anything else, and just starts walking. You smiled faintly and followed him. After a while of walking, you realized tht you don't even know his name! You caught up to him and poke him.

"what?" he asked, he seemed a bit annoyed.

"I just realized that I didn't learn your name!"

"...it's Shadow."

"Shadow..? got it!"

"and I suppose you don't remember your name?"

"oh, actually that's the only thing I can remember! my name is y/n."

"y/n, huh..." he glanced down at you. "maybe I could see if one of the others know anything about him/her.." you simply smiled and walked beside him.

"I'll go see tomorrow.."

~timeskip cause I can~

The next day, Shadow had taken you to different places, having you see different people. You met Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and a few others. Shadow only really wanted to see if any of them knew about you or anything, as well as see if any of them would take you off his hands. However, luck was not on his side, as none of them knew you or would take you from him. The two of you were currently walking back to where Shadow was currently calling 'home' as it was the best place at that moment. You hummed a bit as you walked beside the edgy hedgehog. Shadow seemed to be in thought. well, he/she isn't too bad... I think I may keep him/her around for a while longer... he thought, looking over at you.

"you know... you're not too bad, kid.."

"you think so?" you looked back at him.

"I guess you'll be sticking with me for a while.. until we can find out what we can do for you.." you smiled and suddenly hugged him.

"yay!" Shadow froze at the sudden hug, at first attempting to push you away from him, but sighed and accepted the hug and pat your head.

I guess this won't be too bad... was his final thought as the two of you headed back 'home'.


	5. Amy Rose x female!human!reader

"I just don't understand what she sees in him.." You mumbled as you watched your friend and crush, Amy Rose, was talking to Sonic, which looked like flirting to you. You sighed softly and looked away from the two hedgehogs. You've developed a crush on the pink hedgehog a while ago, when you happened to accidentally bump into her while looking for your friend (friend's name). You apologized and she kind of yelled at you but accepted your apology.   
Right now you were sitting at an ice cream parlor, as you had suggested the idea, and Amy agreed to go, as you were currently hanging out for the day, since there was nothing better to do. However, Sonic seemed to have the same idea, as he appeared out of nowhere, and Tails was with him. Tails walked over to you and sat beside you.

"Hey, y/n. You alright?" The two tailed fox asked you. You shook your head and sighed again.

"I just don't understand why she likes him so much.." you said in a whisper, which was loud enough for Tails to hear.

"I don't get it either. Wait.. do you like Amy?"

"...yeah, I do.. but I doubt she likes me the same way.. besides, she likes Sonic.."

"Well, You never know, y/n.." Tails shrugged and stood up.

"Well, see ya later y/n!" He walked over to Sonic and Amy, nudged Sonic and gestured for them to leave, which they did. Amy then walked over to you.

"So what was that about?" Amy asked you.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did Tails want to talk to you about?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothin'.."

"No, it can't be 'nothing', it's something. Tell me what it is, y/n."

"Well, first, let's get out of here." You stood up and walked out. Amy seemed confused, but followed you out. You walked in silence for a few minutes until Amy spoke up.

"Okay, now tell me what you talked about with Tails." Amy stopped and looked at you.

"Well, ya see.." you rubbed the back of your neck. "It's just that we were talking about...you."

"About me..?"

"It's just that... I love you, Amy, okay? It's just that I didn't want to tell you because I know that you love Sonic..."

"Oh, y/n... I love you too!"

"Wait, what?"

"It's true that I like Sonic.. but since I've met you, I kind of... fell for you, you know? But that was after we became close friends." You took a moment to process what she just told you before you hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. Amy blushed slightly and hugged back. You let go and looked around.

"Hey, since we're here, why don't we walk around the park?"

"Sure, why not?" You smiled and grabbed her hand and the two of you walked around the park, hand in hand.


	6. Tails x werewolf!human!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what I mean by werewolf human, is that reader is a human that can shape shift into a wolf and can control it at will

You were pretty much a normal human being, except you weren't entirely normal. You were a werewolf. However, you could change forms whenever you want, so it wasn't too bad. You had kept your secret from all of your friends and family, except that a certain someone had found out about it, and that was your friend and crush, Tails the fox.

You were walking home from (school/work/etc.) when you heard someone cry for help. You look around to see Tails being cornered by some of Eggman's robots, or at least that's what you could only assume. You looked around to see no one else around, not even Sonic! It looks like it was up to you to save him. You ran over to Tails and the robots, turning to your werewolf (half human/half wolf) form, and slashed at one of the robots, destroying it with one slash. The other two robots jumped as their friend was destroyed right in front of their robotic eyes. You growled lowly and the other two robots then ran away in fear. You sighed softly and looked over at the two tailed fox.

"You okay, Tails?"

"How...do you know my name?"

"it's me, y/n." You then turn back to your human form.

"y/n? You're a werewolf?"

"Yeah, I am." you rubbed the back of your neck, "And I bet now you think I'm a freak, don't you?"

"what? no, of course not!"

"wait, what? you don't..?"

"no, not at all! I think it's pretty cool! I've never seen a werewolf before! Well, I mean I've Sonic turn to a werehog before, but this is totally different, because you can change at will!"

"so you don't think I'm a freak..? or hate me..?"

"Nope! I could never hate you, y/n! I actually really like you, y/n!"

"heh, I'm glad the feelings are mutual." you then kissed his forehead.

"it's about time you two!" You hear a familiar voice yell out, making the two of you turn to see both Red (that would be me), with their phone in their hand and taking pictures, and Sonic standing there.

"oh you..!" You growled.

"uh, gotta run! see ya!" and with that, Sonic picked up Red and ran out of there before you could even think of going after them. Tails held your hand.

"Come on, y/n, let's go. Besides, we could look for them later.

"Yeah, I guess.." you mumbled and walked home, hand in hand with your new boyfriend.


	7. Silver x female!human!reader

Today was terrible. You were having problems at work, to the point where you thought you were going to be fired, and it felt like everything was against you today. You just wanted to go home, slip into some pajamas, curl up on the couch and watch TV with a hot drink. You unlocked the door and walked into your house, closing the door behind you.

"Silver, I'm home!" You called out. At the mention of his name, Silver rushed into the room. Did I mention that you two were dating? no? Well, you are.

"Welcome home, y/n! How was work?"

"...complicated.." You mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

"...rough day?" Silver asked you, concerned. You nodded.

"Would (hot drink) help?"

"mmhm.." You nodded again.

"Well, you go and change out of those clothes and I'll prepare a (hot drink) for you!" You smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Silver."

"No problem, y/n." Silver headed into the kitchen while you headed to your bedroom. You decided to take a shower and see if that would help too. So you grabbed your pajamas and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

~timeskip to after your shower~

"You feel any better, y/n?" Silver asked as you walked into the living room in your pajamas.

"A little bit. Would you like to watch some TV with me?" You asked, walking over to the couch before sitting down.

"Yeah, sure." Silver walked over to the couch and sat down beside you. Silver handed you a cup of (hot drink)

"Here you go." You cautiously took the hot cup and set it to the side.

"Thank you. I'll let it cool a little bit before I drink it."

"Okay." You reached over and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on and changing the channel until you find (fav. show) playing. You then set the remote down on the coffee table beside you, alongside your drink. A few moments of comfortable silence passed, and Silver was already bored. He glanced over at you and reached out and poked your side, making you squeak a bit.

"Silver...?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatcha doing?" Silver poked your side again, making you giggle a bit.

"Silver no-!" You squealed as Silver tickled your sides, a grin on his face.

"Silver yes!" One of his hands trailed to your (ticklish spot, if you have one. if not, oh well) You started to laugh so hard you actually started wheezing. Silver stopped so you could breath again. Once you caught your breath, you asked him;

"What was that for?"

"Because you looked like you could've used a good laugh. Besides, I wanted to make you feel better!"

"Oh, Silver..." You shook your head.

"Did it help..? Do you feel better?"

"...Actually, yes. I do. thank you for that." You reached over and grabbed your drink, which cooled off enough to where you could actually drink it without scalding your tongue/mouth, and took a sip.

"I love you. y/n, and I don't like seeing you upset."

"I love you too, Silver." You said and lie your head on his shoulder, turning your attention back to the TV. Silver used his powers to pick up a nearby blanket, which was just out of his reach, and placed it over the two of you. You two just spent the rest of the evening watch your favorite show, while cuddled up in the blanket, and you loved every minute of it.


End file.
